


Ignis X Reader (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, F/M, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Your friend Promto has come to town with his friends, But you're getting excited round Ignis that your heat starts risingYou're not the only one losing to control yourself





	Ignis X Reader (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jedi_MI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_MI/gifts).



> Hey guys, Kat here!! I thought of making a smut story of FFXV and add some Alpha and Omega stuff as well! (Sorry if I get stuff wrong) This was inspired by Jedi_MI’s story, so thank you for that! :3
> 
> Their story - https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247096
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, my dudes!!

You were old friends with Promto when you were teens and he later introduce you to Noct, Gladio and Ignis. You were pretty shy but Promto’s sudden bright personality helped you open up more to them. He was teaching you to have more courage but it was pretty hard to change yourself. But besides that, both of you were great friends and the others were nice as well. You liked how strong Gladio was and could carry you with one arm. You didn’t talk much with Noct but the silence was nice as well. Ignis taught you a bit about cooking, which helped you later in the future.

Sadly Promto had to leave with the others and you haven’t seen him in a long time. You moved to Lestallum which was round the time when Insomnia fell. It saddened you since you had friends there but you had to raise your head up.

You later found out that Promto was coming with his friends to town. You were pretty excited since it’s been so long.

You saw the car pull up and sighed, placing a hand on your chest since it was beating fast. You’re nervous to see them after this long. You saw flick blonde hair bouncing as he excitedly walked up the stairs. “Promto..?” You said, looking over at him.

He looked back at you, his eyes quickly brightened up. “_____..? _____!” He grinned and hugged you, slightly lifting you which made you gasp. “It’s been so long! You look totally different..” He said as he places you down.

“Heh..You look the same..” You said, giving him a sweet smile. “Oh my…Gladio..Noct and Ignis?” You said in Surprise, seeing the other three. You hugged each of them, lightly blushing on how handsome they were.

Gladio was so muscular and big, while Noct was cool and dark, and Ignis looked charming and handsome. Oh goodness, that is exciting. But you shook it off, since they could smell your scent if you got too excited. You didn’t want that.

“I’ll take you guys to the hotel..The owner owns me, so he can give you the rooms cheap..” You said as you walked beside them.

“that’s very kind of you, _____. Thank you..” Ignis said as he smiled at you.

“oh, it’s nothing. I want to help old friends..” You said, smiling back. You slightly tugged your dress down as it swayed, since the wind slightly picked up. You felt someone’s eyes linger on but you were too nervous to turn back.

~

You sat on the bed when they paid for the rooms. “It’s great to see you guys again..I hope you can stay here awhile..” You said, seeing Noct looked unsure. He’s been through a lot these few days so he wasn’t talkative as he was.

“We might stay low for awhile but we can stay for a bit..” Gladio said as he rested against the wall.

“Maybe we can check the town out..” Promto said as he smiled.

“well this town is great for sightseeing..Mainly at night..” You said. “Iris is here as well..” You said.

~

You went to market when the others went out to check the town, so you thought of cooking for them. “Thank you..” You said and smiled as you paid.

“surprised to see you here..” Ignis said as went beside you and smiled. “What you doing?”

“oh-I thought of cooking for you guys..” You said.

“May I join you? I thought of doing the same thing..” He said, looking over at you. “I can teach you again, like when we were teenagers..”

“Urm..Sure. it’ll be great to have a teacher again..” You giggled and smiled. Oh Six, he thought you were so cute..!

He walked beside you, getting ingredients for the dinner but noticed it was getting busy in the market. A guy went past you which made bump into Ignis, your head into his chest. You were so close that you could smell his cologne. He placed his hand on your lower back so you wouldn’t fall, which made your body shiver. “I’m sorry..!” You said as you pulled away.

You could of sworn you saw his eyes darken but brightened up when you pulled away. “It’s alright, it’s not your fault..” He said, his hand on your hip.

You pulled away from his touch, giving him a nervous smile. “Thank you, Ignis..”

~

The others came back and were playing cards, Promto cheering himself on since he got some good cards. You and Ignis were preparing dinner. He was adding seasoning on the meat as you were chopping up the vegetables.

“you need a hand?” Ignis asked as he looked over.

“I’m okay..” You said, smiling at him.

He put the meat in the oven and went over. “I’ll teach you how to chop them thin. It will get more taste..” He said as he went behind you, placing his hands on yours.

You blushed, watching you both chop the vegetables thinner. His body was lightly pressed against yours, his head looking over your shoulder. “…” You rubbed your legs together, your lower stomach feeling warm. Why were you feeling this?

Ignis was struggling as well, since he could smell your hair and feel the heat from your body. He wanted to take you right now but he was a gentleman, he didn’t want you upset in anyway. His nose lightly touched your hair, breathing it in. You didn’t notice, since you could hear your heartbeat in your ears. He looked at your neck and saw how open it was for him. “Hah..” He wanted to mark you so badly, make you his and no one else’s. His mind was feeling fuzzy by now, his mouth opening to mark you.

“Is dinner ready!?” Promto called out. You gasped and went red, Ignis pulling away quickly. He covered his mouth with his hand and lightly blushed, looking down at you. You were too nervous to turn around, so you just kept coming but your hands were slightly shaking. “You guys okay?” Promto asked when he came in, feeling the room was feeling a bit heavy.

“..Yes. I was just helping her..Dinner will take awhile..” Ignis said as he gave him a smile.

He was close to losing it.

~

After dinner, the guys went out for drinks. They invited you but you declined since you weren’t feeling well. Promto was worried about you but you said you’ll be fine, it was just a bit of stomachache.

“Mmn..” You rubbed your belly as you walked home but your legs were starting to feel weak. You rested against the wall and panted, rubbing your legs together. “Oh no…Is..Is this heat..?” You muttered. “Fu..I need to home quick..” you said.

You were about to walk but a guy stopped you. “Hey, baby…You smell… Amazing..” He said, giving you a smirk.

You tried to shove him away. “Please..I just want to go ho-”

“But why go home when we can do it here..?” He said, grabbing you.

You kicked him and screamed but he covered your mouth. Please, no! Please, no!! You shut you eyes and felt his weight was gone then grunting. “???” You opened your eyes and gasped, seeing the guy on the floor. He looked knocked out, with a red mark on his cheek.

“you alright?” Ignis asked, looking down at you. You were so happy to see him, that you hugged him close. “_____..” His eyes softened, rubbing your head. He realized the main reason why the guy wanted you, since he could smell you were in heat, making him swallow hard. “..Let’s get you home..”

No one touches his Kitten.

~

You opened the door and leaned in but Ignis helped you. “I got you..” He said, taking you to your room. He needed to leave soon since your smell was consuming him. He won’t be able to control himself.

You panted softly, your body on fire. “Thank you, Ignis..” You said, sitting on your bed.

He tugged his collar as he looked down at you. You were flustered and sweating slightly, looking so vunrable. “Hmm.. I’ll leave you be..” He said, moving back.

You didn’t want Ignis to leave, you felt safe with him. “Ignis..” You took the small strength you had to get up, gripping his shirt. “Don’t leave…Please..”

Ignis looked down at you, his arm wrapped round your waist. “_____…If I stay, I’ll…” He swallowed, seeing the innocent look you gave him. You were making it worse for him!

“Ignis…Stay..” You said, your hand rubbed his chest. “I need you..”

His eyes darken when you said that, gripping you waist. “…Thank Six..” He muttered, sweetly kissing you fast. You whimpered from that and kissed back, letting him take you.

You ran your fingers through the back of his head, your body pressing together. “Mmn..” His hand ran down as the kiss deepen, lifting up your dress to rub your thigh. He could feel your heat between your thighs.

“Mnn..You taste amazing…I want to have every inch of you..” He muttered, kissing the side of your face and down to your neck. You shivered and whimpered, tilting your head up. He softly growled against your neck and bit down, making you gasp. “Nnnh-I wanted your body for so long..Now it’s all mine..” He grunted, his hand going higher. “Your lips, your voice, your body…Your sweet pussy..” He muttered, his hand slipped into your underwear. “So wet…You’re wet for me..?”

You gasped and blushed, feeling his fingers sliding up and down your wet lips. You were soaked. “Ah..Y-Yes..” You whimpered, gripping his jacket. “I-Ignis..” His fingers were toxic, you wanted more and more.

He pulled away and placed you on the bed. “Just relax, _____..” He said, sliding off your dress. “Ah… Beautiful..” He hummed, placing kisses on your belly, that you giggled softly.

You reached out and slide off his jacket, Ignis helping you take it off. He undid his shirt and slide if off as well, seeing his body. “Mmmn..” You hummed and smiled, biting your bottom lip. You reached out and touched his body, loving how smooth he was. Your fingers lightly touched his happy trail, his eyes watching you. “You’re S-So handsome..” You muttered.

“you’re too sweet..” He chuckled. He kissed you again, taking off your bra then your underwear. He pulled away and looked at your naked body, loving every inch of you. You blushed, wanting to cover yourself but Ignis stopped you. “Don’t…You look beautiful..” He said deeply.

He softly growled and kissed your chest, licking your nipple before sucking it. You gasped and moaned, your hand running through his hair again. He spread your legs leaned down, his tongue spreading on your pussy. “I-Ignis..!” You muttered, watching his face bury between your legs.

He hummed as he licked you before sucking your lips, making you gasp loudly. “Mmn..Fuck, you taste amazing…” He grunted, sucking your clit, his fingers sliding inside you, curling inside you.

You were going crazy already as he ate you out. “Ignis..Ignis..” You whimpered, gripping his hair. You body was on fire, your mind feeling mush. “P-Please..Take me.. Destroy me..!”

He perked up from your words, his eyes staring at you as he ate you out. “Say it again…Repeat for Daddy..” He muttered, licking his lips “What do you want, Kitten..?”

You blushed, looking down at him. “…I-I want daddies C-Cock..I want to be filled with your cum..” You muttered.

His eyes darken as he pulled away, wiping his mouth. “Daddy will give it to you..” He said. He pulled away and undid his pants, sliding them off with his boxers. You blushed, seeing his cock twitch, loving how excited he was.

You wet your lips and leaned forward, taking his cock in your mouth. He gasped, looking surprised. “_____, You don-Ah…” He groaned, gripping your hair. “Oh six.. You’re taking me so well, Kitten..” He muttered, feeling you suck his shaft.

“Mmn..Nmm..” You hummed as you bobbed your head, trying not to gag. You pulled away and gasped, licking the tip of his cock. “Y-You taste good, daddy..”

He growled deeply, staring at you. “Fuck..” He pinned you on the bed, going between your legs. “Take me..! Take my whole shaft..” He grunted, thrusting inside. “Aah..You feel so…Fuck..!”

You cried out, gripping onto his arms. “I-Ignis!!” You were knotting with him, his cock deep inside you. He thrusted faster, not controlling himself.

“Ah.. You’re mine..My Kitten..My girl..!” He groaned, slapping against you. “No other man will have you…You will only have my cum inside you..” He gripped your thighs as he pounded into your wet pussy, your breasts bouncing with every thrust. “Ngh..!”

“I-I’m yours, daddy..! Please…Always cum inside me..!” You whimpered out, moaning when thrusted back in. He panted softly, his hair going down to his face. Oh fuck, he looked so hot right now.

You reached out buried his face into your chest, crying out, his body against yours. “P-Please..! More..” He bit your chest, making you whimpered painfully but you didn’t mind it. Your neck and chest was covered his marks anyway.

He pulled away and groaned. “On your front..” He said. You turned, your front was down and your ass in the air. He slides his hands on your waist and thrusted deeply inside. You cried out and gripped the bed sheets, feeling his cock was in deeper.

“Oh Six..! You’re S-So deep..” You cried out, burying your face in the covers. You were soaked, your wetness going down your thighs. “Ignis!! I-Ignis..!” You cried out, panting softly.

His cock slided easily inside you from how wet you were, making him go faster and harder. Every thrust he takes inside you, makes you cry out in pleasure, his name slipping your lips. Ignis loved your pussy, loving every inch that drove him crazy. He loved when your walls squeezed him, making him groan in pleasure, wanting more.

“Ah..Your pussy is tightening up..Such a good Kitten..” He grunted, slapping your ass, making you gasp. He towered over you, biting your shoulder as his hand went between your thighs, rubbing your clit. “You close, Kitten?”

“Y-Yeah.. It’s so good..!” You moaned out, feeling his hips slapping against your ass, his shaft taking every inch inside you. “P-Please cum inside me! I want your cum!” You begged, your walls tightening down.

“I will, Kitten..” He muttered, thrusting harder inside you. You cried out and blushed, your mind going blank. “_____..!” He grunted, cumming inside you, filling you with his cum. His hand rubbed your clit still, making you cum, your legs shaking.

He panted, hugging your waist from behind. “Hah..Ah.._____..”

“Ignis..”

~

You giggled as you talked to Promto, the others preparing the car. “We’ll see you, okay? We just got some stuff to handle..” He said.

“it’s okay..Just be safe, little guy..” You joked, seeing him pout.

You said goodbye to the others, Ignis being the last. “I’ll miss you, Ignis… Please be safe..” you said, softly blushing.

“….” He tilted your head up, giving you a sweet kiss. “I will, Kitten..” He smiled before getting in the car. You walked off and giggled, feeling your body was giddy with excitement.

As they drived off, the others looked surprised. “…WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?” Promto shouted.

THE END! ;b

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :3


End file.
